You Didn't Have To
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: <html><head></head>Lots of fluff and SOOO not my norm. But, it's really kinda sweet... In a... Fuzzy kinda way... Goku's totally different... And he has a plan.. A very sweet plan! *GCL</html>


Aww! A cute little one-shot with Goku and Chichi... How schweet... Now, I want all my readers to know that this is, and will always be, my _one and only_ K story! I can write them, but they're just... Too... Uhm... What's the word? Childish? Nah... But too not M :D That's it! My main domain is T and M, only. I hardly ever write K but this one was a friend of mine's idea and I wrote this all in one day! Be proud!

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever, own this laptop... Oh! Or DBZ :D

Enjoyyyy!

You Didn't Have To...

It had been a long day at the supermarket and all Chichi wanted to do was go home and relax! The second she got home The second she steps through the door though, that dream will be shattered to hell. Goten will be yelling that he needs some new toy that Trunks got. Gohan will either be fussing about Goten being annoying or the fact that he can't see Videl this weekend. He thought he could get away with a 'B.' Heh. She showed him! Then, there was Goku... She sighed deeply. He overgrown child would definitely be asking where dinner was. That was his number one question... Not, "How are you hunee?" Or "Is there anything I can get for you?" No... It was "Hey Chi? When's dinner gonna be ready?" Some days she just wanted to punch his face in!

Yes. She was having on of those days. Moving on! Pulling up outside the house, she heard nothing. Not. One. Sound. They were waiting. All of them were probably just sitting right inside the door on the couch just waiting for the door to open. Then, they were gonna pounce. Like tigers... Hungry tigers! With a shaking hand, she picked up the few bags she had and slowly crept around to the back of the house. Ever so quietly, she slunk in the backdoor and set the bags on the counter. Still no sound... She prepared herself for the worst, took a deep breath, and stepped into the doorway. When nothing attached itself to her leg, she cracked one eye open. What she saw made both eyes bug out.

There was nothing. No arguing little boys. No complaining husband. Nothing! She couldn't help but allow a small smile to pass over her lips. For the first time in a long time, there was peace in her house. But... Something wasn't right. Immediately her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. One question entered her mind;

Where Are They...?

If they weren't messing up the living room or arguing within earshot... Where did they go to? She was getting to the bottom of this one way or another! Quietly, she started up the stairs and down the hall. The way she was sneaking around it reminded her of a James Bond movie she saw once. The thought made her smile but it quickly dropped when she reached her sons' door. She gently grasped the door handle, trying not to make a sound. Once she had the door knob, she quickly... Flung it open! "Ah ha!"

She found nothing...

Frowning, she quietly continued her trek down the hallway. Stopping outside her bedroom door she planned on finding the most probable source; Her husband. Following the same procedure as before, she turned up the same results as before.

Nothing.

Now this was getting a little monotonous. Nobody, no messes, no noise. As much as she loved it, it was starting to worry her! Maybe that had been injured! Or... Or.. AH! What if one of their old foes had come back and attacked them! She quickly checked any hiding spot she could find and, still turning up nothing, trudged back to the living room. Well, they were gone... She flopped down in the big rocking chair at the end of the coffee table to go over the facts.

One. The kids were gone. Two. The house was spotless; No captives. Three. There was a note on the coffee table. Four. Her husb- There's a note on the coffee table! Chichi sat forward so fast she almost fell out of the chair. Grabbing the note, she took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_'Dear Chi, _

_I cleaned house today! Well... Gohan helped me clean... Anyways! The house is clean just for you! I'm taking the kids sparring for a bit then maybe to visit your dad. He hasn't seen them in a while right? Be back later so just stay home and relax. _

_Love, Goku and the kids.'_

Chichi smiled brightly, folded the not back up, and slipped it into one of her dress pockets. She wanted to save this note forever. It was the first really big thing that Goku had ever done for her! Well, along with the kids' help, but still! This was pretty damn special! She snuggled back into the chair cushions and sighed deeply. Closing her eyes, she began to think of a ll the other minuscule things her wonderful husband and precious children had done for her over the years. The list, although pretty long, didn't get very far on account of the fact Chichi fell asleep. Dropped like a rock into the dark pool of the sleepers.

About an hour later, Chichi was awoken by the smell of food... Seafood... She could make out the smells of all her favorite foods. Crab sushi rolls, shrimp stir fry, and sweet and sour chicken. Smiling a little, eyes still closed, she began to wonder aloud. "Hm.. When did Gohan learn to cook seafood?" But there was still this little panicked voice in the back of her head screaming. _'He never did! And he's out with Goku and Goten! Wake up!'_ Chichi's eyes flew open and what she saw made her gasp. The coffee table was laden with all her favorite foods. Granted, there was more than she could eat but still! Food was food! Just then, her stomach decided to growl. She hadn't eaten all day and these smells were really starting to get to her...

"Wow! And I thought I was hungry!" She heard a soft voice come from ahead of her followed by a soft chuckle. Looking up to the door frame she was met with the boyish face of her husband. In one hand he held two glasses, in the other a bottle of champagne. Finally she found her voice. "G.. Goku, did you cook all this..?" He looked horrified at just the mere thought of it. "Of course not! But, I did go and get it." He smiled and made his way over to the table.

"Take-out! The best invention in the world!" Chichi laughed and took the glass he offered her. "Sweetie, what's all this about? I mean, it's not anyone's birthday. And there's no anniversaries right now..." She sat forward trying to think of what the occasion was. Her husband was never this romantic, I mean he put _candles _out for goodness sake's! Goku sat and couldn't help but laugh a little at her thinking face. When she tried to figure hard stuff out she looked funny in his opinion. Placing his much larger hand over her frail, porcelain like hand, he smiled softly.

"Chi, I'm doing all this for you just because. You do all the stuff you do because you love us. Let me prove my love for you now." By the end of his little speech, she almost had tears running down her face. Tears of joy. He smiled softly and kissed her hand as she nodded her approval. She didn't think she could speak because, once again!, he had rendered her speechless... He turned to face the food in front of her as did she. However, she paused just before gabbing her food to look over and see her naïve little husband pouring her champagne for her and _then_ his own. She smiled brightly. If this was a dream then she was going to savor every minute of it.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, she was being nudged out of the house wearing a blindfold. "Goku, where are we going?" She questioned the over-excited man behind her and laughed when he simply shushed her like a little child. They hadn't really had much couple time since Gohan was a tiny baby and boy had she missed this so much! She didn't realize just how much until tonight. Finally, they came to an abrupt stop and she heard him run a bit ahead of her. Thinking it was ok, she nudged up the edge of the blindfold only to feel her husband push it back down. "Ah ah ah! Don't touch until I say Chi!" She had to laugh again! He sounded so much like Goten when someone messed up on one of the rules of his made-up games...

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was two minutes, he took the blindfold off for her. Her gasp was all her needed to know he had done good. The out door bath was bubbling, surrounded by rose petals and candles. He even had a bottle of her favorite wine and wine glass out there for her! Chichi turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his forehead down to hers so they were almost nose to nose, too. "Goku... You didn't have to..." Her sentence was silence by a pair of warm lips covering her own. Goku pulled back and almost laughed at her confused face. "I didn't have to do that either... But I wanted to." They both smiled as she slid her arms from around his neck.

"Now! I want you to soak. I have to go in to do one more thing... So just.. Relax!" He kissed her on the cheek, smiled brightly, and started in. She laughed and got out of her clothes, gently folding them and putting them into a pile. When she was only in her bra and panties, she stepped into the tub. They were a blood red color with a tiny cherry dangling in front on both! How adorable! She slid into the water and sighed, grabbing the already poured glass of wine. Life was good... She laid her head back and set the glass beside her on the little soap bar ledge. Little did she know, she was going to fall asleep.

Goku walked out in a pair of midnight blue shorts. He had everything all planned out. Both of the kids were over at Capsule Corps. They had a long day sparring and were exhausted so they stayed the night with Vegeta and Trunks. Just as planned. He had just covered the bedroom with rose petals and candles. Roses all over the bed... A trail leading from the door... Romantic and beautiful beyond words! Again; Just as planned. Goku had a long and romantic night planned for he and his gorgeous wife... Smiling to himself, he turned the corner and feasted his eyes upon...

His sleeping Amazon princess... She had fallen asleep in the tub looking at the stars. Goku smiled softly and walked around next to her. He gently gathered her up in his arms, being sure not to wake her, and flared his ki just a bit to dry Chichi off. This was not according to plan, but he could cope. The walk in the house and up to the room was fine. The only problem was getting in the bed past all the rose petals! "Maybe I had too many rose petals!" He whispered to himself. Just as Goku was pulling the blankets up, Chichi blinked sleepily. She saw Goku brushing rose petals off his side of the bed and crawling up to lay beside her. She smiled a sleep-filled smile as he looked at her confused. "I woke up when you pulled the blankets up." She explained quietly. He nodded in understanding and pulled her tired figure up next to him.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Goku..?" She continued on when she heard a sleepy-ish sounds she presumed as a 'huh?' "Did you carry me all the way up here while I was sleeping?" "Uh-huh." She heard his confirmation and turned her head up to face him. "Goku, you didn't have to..." He smiled and kissed her nose. "But I wanted to." She smiled back and snuggled into his chest, soon asleep from the warmth radiating off her sleepy Saiyan. Goku smiled into her hair and sighed sleepily one more time. It wasn't exactly as planned but in his opinion, the whole day went much better. All the stuff he did? To make Chichi happy. He knew he didn't have to...

But he wanted to...

END!

*Too much fluff! And sweetness! :/ Just.. Not me! Ya'll read Housewife: When Chichi's Had Enough. You'll understand why this isn't my style ;) But, I hope you guys did like it somewhere in your hearts! I want to apologize, once again, to all my regular readers. Please forgive me for my non-updating on HWCHE and my other one. I really wish I could but... Sadly... I can't.. *snuffles* Well, gotta run. But, remember the deal; Read and Review! Tell me if you liked my K fic, or if I should stick with my T's and M's... Another maybe later!  
>*Luvies, GCL<p> 


End file.
